Good Intentions
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Kaoru has to decide between the fate of the ones she loves and herself. Will she make a sacrifice or will the others help her. (maybe KxK) R&R!


**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Well I'm new to Kenshin and I just got through volume one of the DVDs that my 

friend lent me…he's giving me volume 2 today. So I hope to keep the characters in character. Just

yell at me if I don't. If this looks familiar, trust me that is only coincidence…I haven't even read a

Kenshin story yet. I think this will be Kenshin/Kaoru. Well obviously I don't own and talk a lot…so

on to the fic…

* * *

**Good Intentions**

**Chapter 1-Missing

* * *

**

The sakura blossoms danced around her downcast face, as she sat on the riverbank. She sighed

noticing the dimming sky. Kaoru stood up brushing off the sakura blossoms that had made a home

upon her kimono. Turning toward her dojo, she started to walk back. Knowing what would come

when she stepped inside the gates.

Stepping inside, Kaoru closed the gates behind her. At the sound four people made their way

outside.

"Where have you been Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Busu, we've been worried. Well not me! But everyone else!" Yahiko said crossing his arms

across his chest.

"Just thinking," She said as she walked towards them.

"About what?" Megumi asked looking at the smaller woman. She didn't have the same glow of

energy that she normally did. When Kaoru had walked on the grounds they had noticed. Or at least

Megumi was sure that Kenshin did.

"Nothing important. Why do you all look so downcast?" She laughed slightly.

"Because you look like a wreck, Missy" Sano said. Megumi rolled her eyes. If that moron could

see then everyone knew something was wrong. What; was the question.

"I'm rather tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Kaoru said as she walked past them.

"But Kaoru, you didn't eat lunch or dinner." Yahiko said as she stopped.

"I don't really fell that well. I'm just going to get some sleep. Don't worry about it, Yahiko." She

said as she disappeared into her room.

Megumi turned to the three guys. All of which had an exasperated look on their face. She chuckled

as she knew that Sano and Yahiko were thinking about how she didn't eat. "So she just

disappeared for half a day. No words."

"Well she had received a letter. The post doesn't come that often, I thought she would be excited,

but no. Then she left." Yahiko said.

"You never told us she got a letter, kid." Sano said.

"You mean you two weren't here." Megumi motioned toward Kenshin and Sano.

"No we were in town." Sano said.

Megumi shook her head, "You mean that Kenshin was getting some tofu and you were running up

your tab at the Akabeko."

"Well you could say it like that." He said looking down, then regaining his pride.

"Yes, that is how it was." Kenshin said his glance straying towards Kaoru's doors.

"Why don't I go and see what all this is about. I'm sure that I can get her to tell me." Megumi said

as she started walking towards the room.

"I wouldn't doubt it. You are a fox." Sano muttered, causing Yahiko to break out into a fit of

laughter.

Megumi picked up a rock and threw it at him, hitting him squarely between the eyes, "I heard that."

Slowly she opened the screen to Kaoru's room and then shut them behind her. She tread softly,

knowing that Kaoru heard her even then.

"I don't want to talk, Megumi." Kaoru said as she turned around to meet the doctor.

"You might not want to talk, but there are three other people outside that are worried. And three

more at the clinic. Talk to me." Megumi said sitting down, "Why did you leave? What was the letter

about?"

"What letter?" Kaoru said looking slightly shocked that Megumi knew about the letter.

"The one Yahiko said that you got."

"Oh. Nothing important. Just a relative." It was almost true.

"Is that what made you leave?"

"No."

"Then why did you go?" Megumi said getting frustrated.

"Nothing. I just felt like a walk. Now leave me alone! I just want to go to sleep." Kaoru said turning

away and unfolding her bedding.

"Fine." Megumi said walking away. She turned right before opening the door. "But don't get upset

if you push Kenshin away." Megumi had hoped that this would open her up.

"Nothing's wrong, Megumi. Just go home." was Kaoru's only reply.

"Kaoru." Megumi started, something was definitely wrong, "Just…you can talk to me." With that

said she left Kaoru alone to think.

Laying down Kaoru closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her cheek. There wasn't another

way out. She had to give in. For those she loved. He was impossible to stop, he was kizoku. A

buta, but he was still kizoku.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Well that was it…it was probably horrible and really short, but I'm partial to cliffies.

But if anyone likes it…it will go somewhere. As I said before if it looks familiar, sorry just tell me.


End file.
